general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Luis Special
Luis opened his eyes the bright early morning sun beamed through the bars on his window he heard the all to familiar call of the guard's voice waking everyone up. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. The guard approched his cell, which he shared with three other men. "Showers, now," the guard said. "Yeah, yeah," Luis responded sarcastically. "Watch it, Luis. You're already on thin ice for last week." Luis rolled his eyes. "Whatever, gonna let us out or what?" The guard snorted and opened the cell door. "Get moving." Luis and the other three men made their way to the shower room, where another guard stood at the door, his name was the only guard Luis would call anything close to a friend. "Morning, Luis. Heard Dempsey bitching at you again." "Well, Dempsey is a dick, Carl. What do you expect?" "Look all I'm saying is Dempsey has a lot of pull with the warden, you could get put some where you don't want to be. I'm not too fond of him myself, but I gotta deal with him and so do you. If you want my opinion I'd say you keep your mouth shut around him." "You know that ain't me, Carl. The guys an ass I'm not gonna just bend over for him." Carl shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you, anyway you all get in." Carl opened the door to the shower room and the four men walked inside. Luis scanned the room looking for a clear spot away from the others, when he noticed in the far corner out of sight of the guards. A small red headed kid was cowering in a corner, a large brute of a black man stood over him. The black mans name was Russell he still had a scar over his eye from his previous encounter with Luis. Luis smiled and approched the two. "What's this, Russ? Can't fight people like me anymore? Gotta pick on little boys." "Fuck off, Luis. This has nothing to do with you," The teen looked up at Luis, his eyes were filled with tears. "D-don't let him hurt m-me, please." Russell slapped the kid hard. "Enough talking, this is your life now. Get those fucking pants off!" Luis shook his head, he grabbed Russell and pinned him to the wall. "That's enough, Russell." Russell kneed Luis straight in the gut sending him to his knees in pain. "Fucking murderer trying to be a hero, that's funny, now stand up. This ain't gonna end like it did last time," Russell said with a smile. ---- Luis woke up on a hospital bed, his head was throbbing he looked around the room as his blurry vision came back into focus, he saw Carl by his bedside looking at him. "You awake?" Carl asked. Luis shook his head. "Yeah I think so. How bad did I get it?" "Not too bad, you'll have random headaches for the next week or so, and your eye will be swollen. That's about it." "And Russell?" "He'll have a black eye and bruising. Not that you'll ever see him again anyway." "So I'm getting moved?" "No you lucked out, the kid Harry stood up for you, said you were defending him. Russell is taking the solitary confinement. Just know, you won't be getting another chance Luis." Luis sat up in the bed, rubbing the bump in his head. "So what now?" "I'm taking you back to your cell. Doc said you'd be good to walk as soon as you woke up. So let's get going, it's almost lights out." Carl helped Luis stand, cuffed him and started leading him towards to door. They stopped when a man entered, the man was tall, had short brown hair and a growing beard. Luis recognized him. Chris Marshall, police captain he visited the prison from time to time. He smiled at the two men. "Good to see you again, Carl." "Uh, likewise, sir." "What's going on here, another fight?" "Yes sir, it's been handled. Just getting this one back to his cell." "Good to hear." Chris looked at Luis with a condescending smile. "I hear you caused quite a stir?" "Something like that yeah," Luis responded. "Well, I hope you learned a lesson, that kind of nonsense is not tolerated within this facility. Remember that next time." Luis put on a fake smile. "Of course I will, sir." Marshall patted his shoulder. "Good, man," he looked at Carl. "Carry on, officer." "Yes, sir." Carl led Luis out of the room and back to his cell. "Makes me sick seeing you like that, Carl." Luis said. "What?" "Bending over for the pencil pushers, like Chris Marshall. You're better than that." "Well, Luis. It's kind of my job, can't just turn away from that." "You're the only guy I respect in here, I just hate seeing you become part of the machine like that." "Well, that's life friend. Sometimes you just have to let other people walk over you, especially in work like this. Just the way it is." "Well, it's bullshit. Men like Marshall send good guys like you to do this dirty work, while they sit up in their air conditioned offices. It pisses me off." "You don't need to worry yourself about it, Luis. I know what I signed up for." Carl stopped in front of a small cell the kid Luis helped earlier was inside laying on the bed. Dempsey was standing in front of the cell door, his arms folded across his chest, the familiar scowl on his face. "Took you long enough, Carl." "You always got to bitch about something, Dempsey?" Carl asked. "Yeah, I do." "Whatever just open the door." Dempsey rolled his eyes and opened the cell door, Carl un-cuffed Luis and nudged him inside. Dempsey shut the door and locked it up , the two guards left. Luis sat down on the steel stool in the corner, he looked at Harry. "You okay, kid?" Harry sat up in the bed. "Yeah, man I think so. Just glad to be away from that guy Russell." "That guy is an asshole, hey listen. He ever messes with you again. I got your back." "You mean that?" "Yeah, you're just a kid. Need someone to watch your back in this hell hole." "Well, do I have to y'know pay you back?" "No, I'm not in to that shit, even if I was I wouldn't make you do anything. A kid like you is easy pickings for the freaks in here, now that Russell is gone more people will have their eyes on you. I got your back, no charge." "Wow, thanks man. No one's ever looked out for me like that." Luis laid on the top bunk as the lights began to turn out. "Don't mention it, Harry. Now get some sleep." ---- Luis woke up the next morning to a banging on his cell door, he looked up to see Dempsey. "Get up you have a visitor." Luis got out of the bed and slipped on his shoes, he rubbed his eyes with tiredness and walked out of the open cell. Dempsey led him to the visitors room, Luis had not gotten a visitor in awhile, he wondered who it could be, maybe Vince, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. He sat down at the call center to see his friend Abigail, she was pretty much his only visitor nowadays and even then she rarely came. He sat down and picked up the phone. "Abigail...hey." The woman smiled, even behind the dirty glass Luis could see her beautiful face, he longed to be with her on the other side. "Hey, Luis. It's good to hear your voice again. It's been to long." "Yeah, it has," Luis said with slight bitterness. "It's not like I didn't want to come see you, Luis. I've just been busy." "It's fine, I'm just glad someone cares enough to come." "Well, I thought I should today. I wanted to tell you I'm going on a business trip tomorrow to New York. I could get a big promotion form this." "Wow, Abby that's great, but you sure you want to go to the airport? I've been hearing about some virus going around." "I'm sure it's nothing, Luis, and even if it was it wouldn't slow the airport down." "Alright...I guess. Just be safe, okay?" "I will, Luis as soon as I get there I'll place a call." "Good thank you." "Times almost up, ma'am," a younger guard said to Abigail. "Alright, Luis I have to go." "Wait before you go, you still talk to Vince?" "Yeah, sometimes." "Tell him to come visit me sometime, haven't seen him in awhile." "I'll do that. Anyway, have to go...I'll miss you, Luis." Luis smiled warmly. "I'll miss you too, and thank you." Abigail put up the phone up and left the room. Luis did the same and made his way out, when he saw Russell standing in front of him. "Hello, Luis." Russell's eye was black and swollen. "Good to see you, Russell." Luis said with fake cheer. "Yeah...I'm sure it is," Russell responded. "How's your eye?" "About as good as you'd expect." "Well, next time you touch some kid, I'll kill you. Better remember that." Russell got in Luis' face. "Not if I kill you first." Dempsey stepped in between. "Enough you two. Russell, get to your call. Luis, back to your cell." Dempsey took Luis back to his cell, he could see several military helicopters heading for the city, he could only wonder what was going on. ---- Later after lights out, Luis laid awake in his bed listening to the sounds outside, sounds of passing cars and even more helicopters going to the city. He didn't even care much, he was more annoyed that it was keeping him from sleeping, he heard Harry tossing around bellow him. "Guess you can't sleep either?" Luis asked. "No I can't. What the hell is going on out there?" "No clue, but whatever it is I wish they'd get it over with." "Think it might be about that virus we saw on the TV?" Harry asked. "I doubt they'd send helicopters for a virus, Harry." "Well, what else could it be?" "Hell if I know, I'm sure we'll find out-" Luis was interrupted by loud gunshots ringing through the prison. Harry jumped out of bed. "Oh fuck, what was that?" "Gunshots," Luis responded in an uneasy tone, he got out of bed as well and stood in front of Harry. "Don't panic, I'm sure it was nothing." "You're sure it was nothing? They don't just shoot guns in prison, Luis unless some serious shit is going down. Ah, fuck man we are fucked." "We're not fucked, just chill out." Before either one of them could speak again a bright light shined in their cell. Luis was able to make out Carl in the glow, he opened the cell door and walked inside. "Carl, what the fuck is going on?" Carl looked pale like he'd just seen a ghost. "Just listen," he said in a low whisper. "It's complete chaos in here, started on the far side of the prison, inmates biting each other same thing is going on in the city. Whatever this virus is, it's causing people to go crazy." "Alright, so what do we do?" Luis asked. "You two are some of the only decent people in this place, figured I'd let you out." "You can just do that?" "It's already anarchy out there you two should be able to get out fine." "What about you?" "I got a few things to do. I'll try to meet you outside, but if you can't find me just go. Every squad car has a spare set of keys in the glove box, just break into one and go. Got it?" "Alright, yeah." "Good, now get out of here and good luck." Carl left. Luis turned to Harry, the kid looked terrified. "Well, you heard the man, lets get out of here." "Uh, yeah...okay." "Just stick close to me, nothing will happen as long as you stay with me. Understand?" Harry kept looking down ignoring Luis. "Hey, kid look at me," Harry looked up. "We got this. You trust me right?" "Yeah...I guess..." "Good, now follow me and like I said stay close, don't fall behind." The two walked through the dark prison halls greeted by the distant screams of men and gun fire most of the cells in this area were empty, but a few prisoners yelled and rattled their cell bars as the pair walked by. The pair finally made it out of the cell room. And stopped at the first guard office, Luis noticed blood on the door window. "The hell?" Luis opened the door slowly and gasped at the sight he saw, the old guard Dempsey sitting in his chair, slumped over on his desk a bullet hole in his head, his right hand still held a glock. Harry struggled to hold in his vomit. "Oh...god did he?" "Kill himself? Yeah, looks like...damn." Luis slowly approched and tapped Dempsey's body, no response the man was gone, Luis took the gun out of his hand. "This will be useful." "Fucking shit, man...this is so messed up." "Yeah it is, Dempsey was a dick, but...fuck." Luis starred at the body for a moment, he couldn't believe he was feeling sympathy for the bitter man, he shook off the thoughts and turned to Harry. "C'mon, lets just get out of here." The two left, shutting the door behind them. Harry was still shaking, but kept his cool. "So...um this may be a weird time to ask, but what we're you in for, y'know jail? Guess I just want to take my mind off, all that back there." Luis sighed. "I was in a gang, in my younger days...did a lot of stupid shit, mostly robberies and fights. Then about four years ago, one of my hommies was gunned down I knew who shot him...tracked the guy down...killed him." "How'd you get caught?" "Turn'd myself in, knew there was no use in hiding, they had enough evidence against me. So I took my licks." "Damn, that sucks." "Eh, it's nothing. So what are you in for?" "Oh, uh I stole some shoes. Stupid I know, I could have gotten away, but I froze up when the cop car came around." "That's pretty smart compared to what I did." "I guess, but I still feel like a-" Harry stopped and froze, a look of absolute fear formed on his face. Luis looked forward and saw Russell, holding a large metal pipe in his hand, his jump suit stained with blood. He had a big grin on his face. "Luis...Harry, funny seeing you out here." "What the fuck, Russell?" Luis asked. "Oh this? One of the guards tried to bite me, so I bashed his fucking head in." "Y-you...killed him?" Harry asked. "I defended myself, more like. Fucker tried to bite me, it's complete fucking chaos out on A block. Had to do the same to another prisoner, crazy shit." "Are they infected or something?" "I guess so, they don't listen to reason, I had no choice but to do what I did. I'm not a cold blooded killer like you," Russell said with a smirk. "Fuck you, Russell, you don't know anything about that." "All I know is you killed a guy, murder is murder either way. Now put 'em up, we have unfinished business." "You really wanna do this shit now, Russ?" "I do, this is the best time for it." Luis pulled out the glock. "I don't have time for this shit, get out of our way." Russell looked surprised. "Really, Luis taking the easy way out? Seems unlike you." More gun fire rang loudly through out the facility and the roar of military aircraft could be heard above. Luis looked at Russell. "Move out of the way, Russell. No one has to die tonight." Russell smiled, dropped the metal rod and put his hands in the air. "I'm not moving, so I guess you'll have to shoot me." "You want to die?" "I don't want to die. I just want to see if you can really do it, c'mon killer, fucking shoot me, you're a killer should be easy." "No...I'm not a killer I won't kill you!" Harry tugged at Luis' shirt. "Luis..." Luis looked behind him and saw two guard slowly shambling towards them, no guns, no tazers, no batons. They were growling and snapping their jaws at them. "What the hell?" "Some of the freaks, looks like you gotta make a choice, Luis. Kill me and move on, or die." "They kill people?" "Yep. Passed by this one cell, one guy had tore the other to pieces. Gruesome shit." Harry started shaking. "F-fuck, what do we d-do?" "Yeah, Luis what will you do?" Russell asked. Many thoughts ran through Luis' head. Could he really just shoot Russell right here and now? He'd never get away with it, the animistic growls of the infected guards grew closer. "Luis, we gotta go they're coming!" Harry yelled. Luis looked at Russell. "I'm not going to kill you," he fired a shot into Russell's left leg, then another into his right. Russell fell, screaming in pain. "What the fuck, Luis?!" "C'mon, Harry, let's go." Luis and Harry walked past Russell and Luis looked at him one last time. "They are...goodbye, Russell." he said looking at the infected guards. "You're gonna burn for this Luis, you hear me you fucking pig?!" Russell yelled. As Luis and Harry left the block, they could faintly hear the dying screams of Russell as the infected guards tore flesh from bone. The two finally made their way out of the prison and were now outside in the courtyard, they could make out the noises more clearly now, gun fire, screaming, explosions, it looked and sounded like a war movie. Luis could make out Miami in the distance the city sky lit up like a light bulb from military bombs. A squad car pulled in front of the pair, Carl was at the wheel. "Holy shit, you guys made it. Where did you get that gun, you didn't hurt someone did you?" Luis sighed. "No...Dempsey he...he killed himself, took the gun for protection." Carl was silent for a moment. "Fuck..." "Could have warned us about those freaks in there, Carl." "Sorry I didn't even know about them at the time, listen I'm getting home to my family, I'll give you guys a ride, just-" A loud blood chilling scream cut Carl off, Luis turned to see Harry, a large prisoner with a big beard behind him was tearing into his neck, Harry screams were dampened by blood pouring from his neck he held his hand up in vain. "L-Luis.." Carl stepped out the car and shot the prisoner in the head, killing him. Luis ran to Harry's side, the kid was covered in blood and more flowed from his wound, he could barely speak only jumbled words escaped his lips. Luis pressed his hands on the open wound. "You're okay, kid. You're gonna be okay." Harry tried to say something, but his mouth stopped moving and his eyes went still. Luis knew he was gone. Luis set his body on the ground and closed his eyes, and looked at Carl. "Let's just get out of here." The two men got in the car and sped away leaving the prison behind. The young man once known as Harry opened his eyes, stood up and began to mindlessly walk around the prison, along with other guards and inmates who had joined the undead. ---- For almost a whole hour, Luis and Carl sat in silence, Carl had taken back roads avoiding most of the traffic on the high ways. "What a fucking night," Carl said. "Yeah," Luis responded with sadness. "Hey, man about that kid back there, that ain't on you y'know?" "No it is on me, but I don't really care. I've failed many people before, Harry is just another to the pile of people I failed. Guess I've gotten use to it." "Well, the way I see it, wasn't your fault. Just feel bad for the kid, didn't deserve that." "Yeah, he was a good kid. This world has a way of taking good people away and leaving assholes like me around. I have a feeling that rule will be even more prevelant now." Carl shrugged. "I don't know. I'd rather not think about that. Hopefully the goverment will get this sorted out." "Looking at how they're handling it now, they probably won't. They're incompetent assholes anyway." "Yeah, good point. Goddamn I hope my wife is okay, I talked to her an hour ago she was fine, but still." "I'm sure she's fine, can't worry yourself about that." "You're right, but it's kind of hard not to." The car stopped on a dead street in front of the entrance to a subdivision. Carl looked at the entrance. "You sure you want to get off here, Luis?" "Yep, this is the spot, got an old friend here." "Alright, wish I could give you something supplies, but I got nothing. Go ahead and hang on to that gun though." Luis nodded and extended his hand. "Thanks for everything, Carl. Good luck out there, man." Carl took his hand and shook it. "Thanks, Luis and you too. Listen if I can I'll come check up on you in a few days, alright?" "Sounds good, just be safe alright? You're a good guy, hate for you to get hurt." Luis said as he stepped out the car. "Will do. Take care, Luis. And thanks." "You too, Carl." Luis watched the squad car drive away and disappear into the late night fog. He walked into the neighborhood with nothing but the small glow of the street lamps to guide him. Ready to see his old friend Vince again. Credits *Luis *Carl *Dempsey *Russell *Harry *Abigail *Chris Marshall Deaths *Dempsey *Russell *Harry Trivia *First appearance of Carl. *First appearance of Abigail. *First and last appearance of Dempsey. *First and last appearance of Russell. *First and last appearance of Harry. *Chris Marshall is featured in a cameo, who is a later antagonist in WAD. Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Specials Category:Ghost